Nail Polish Love
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “I am not EMO!”, “Yeah, says HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!” *Crack* Sasusaku Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: "I am not EMO!", "Yeah, says HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!" Crack Sasusaku

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny, okie dokie?

**Warning**: Major crack and OOC ness, You have been warned!

**Clarifications:** Itachi was not a psycho killer and their parents are in a vacation with the Harunos, okie dokie?

* * *

"Tadaima."

Sasuke just came from his part time job in a café he was dead tired because of the many things he had to do at the café like dodge fan girls, clean the tables, serve some fan girls, wash some cups, stop the fan girls from jumping him, and did I mention there were fan girls? Anyway, he was now at home where He, his brother Itachi and His girlfriend Sakura lived, Yup, they all live in a condominium, then why the heck do they work if they can afford a condo unit you ask? That's easy! It's called past time!

As Sasuke entered the lobby he heard some giggling and a manly grunt.

'_Sakura's here already? She doesn't get off the Hospital till 4,its only 2 o'clock' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke entered the living room and saw his brother and his girlfriend laying flat on the floor holding bottles of what he thinks is…

'_Is that nail polish? Wtf?' _Sasuke looked at it like it was barffed out by Karin.

"What the hell are you two doing with those nail polish?"

"Oh nothing, Itachi-niichan wanted me to teach him how to put a nice coating of nail polish." Sakura said carelessly

"Hah! And I'm learning fast baby bro! Itachi said proudly as he waved off Sakura's well painted nails that he practiced on, "Green really does suit your girlfriend huh otouto?"

'_Yeah'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered Sakura's dress when they went to their prom, She wore a green tube top dress, and damn did he thought she was sexy.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you also want to try painting nails?" Sakura asked her beloved boyfriend

"Heck no, those are for girls," He glanced at Sakura "...and gays" He glanced at Itachi.

"Shut up Sasuke, Its manly, it suits me and its actually fun so shut up!" Itachi said.quite offended…

"Hmph. Gay-ass" Sasuke mumbled

"Shut up emo freak."

"Weasel"

"Jack-ass"

"Asshole"

"Teme"

"prick"

"Okay guys stop, you sound like bickering gays out for a walk" Sakura said as she sat on the couch watching TV. The two glared at her then stopped.

"Sakura-chan! You haven't painted my nails yet!" Itachi whinned

"Oi, Don't order my girlfriend around you weasel." Sasuke spat at his brother.

"Watever foolish baby bro! You're just jealous."

"Of what?! Your pretty little nails with the gayish nail polish" Sasuke mocked using a little girl's voice while batting his eye lashes.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Do that again! That was sooo cute!!" Sakura squealed when she saw Sasuke's little act.

"Shut up Sak. That's not the point." Sasuke said

"Hmph, party pooper." Sakura pouted

"Saaakurraaa…What color are we gonna paint my nails!!" Itachi intervened with yet another annoying but cute whine.

"I actually don't know…Hm, orange? Nah, blue? Nope, pink? No way, Red? Iie…I don't really know." Sakura was having a hard time looking for the right color.

"Argh, this is so frustrating." Itachi was also confused on what to choose.

"The hell? What's so hard about choosing the color of gay nail polish?" Sasuke again exclaimed.

"foolish baby bro, how many times do I have to tell you, IT'S NOT GAYISH!"

"Yeah, yeah and I'm one of the ninja turtles." Sasuke mumbled

"Oh, oh! I wanna be Leonardo!" Sakura butted in.

"And I'll be Raphael!" Itachi joined in the fun

"What the fuck?" _'but I wanna be Michael Angelo' _

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what color do you think Itachi-niichan would look good in?" Sakura asked

"The hell I care, but, try purple." Sasuke bursted off

"Ooohh! I think its perfect Itachi-niichan!" Sakura went ecstatic

"Wow foolish baby bro, didn't know you were gayish, nice pick though…"

"Shut up.that was randomly picked!" Sasuke defended

"Yeah, yeah what ever makes you sleep with your diapers on Sasuke." Itachi teased more.

"Fuck off."

"Sasuke-kun, language." Sakura berated him

"Hmph." Sasuke pouted

"Anyway Sasuke-kun, come here! Let's paint your nails!!" Sakura suddenly said

"No way."

"Please.."

"No."

"Demo, Sasuke-kun…"

"Iie.." _'Don't look at her Sasuke, don't look'_

And like all stories said, he JUST HAD TO LOOK! Well, so sad for him because the face that greeted him was one of Sakura's irresistible puppy dog yes with matching pouty lips. Oh yes, She had him good and on the leash.

"Hn. Fine, but I don't want any of those gay colors." Sasuke submitted, What can he do? She was just too cute.

"Yay!" Both Sakura and Itachi cheered.

"Now, Niichan, what color do we put on him?"

"Try black, Suits your 'emoness' baby bro!"

"I am not EMO!"

"Yeah, says HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD!" After the comment both Sakura and Itachi bursted into a fit of giggles, yes my dear readers! Itachi giggles!

"Shut up! I told you I'm not emo!" No body was listening to him, he had to try another approach, he had a plan that surely the two wouldn't resist.

"I..said I wasn't emo….ne, Saku-chan?" He was talking like a cute little kid that was lost!

The two stopped laughing their asses off(lmao) when they heard that voice, sasuke was playing dirty! He knew they wouldn't resist him!

"Am I…really…emo?" Sasuke again asked in that awfully cute voice.

"Aww…Suke-kun! You're not emo!" Sakura succumbed to the younger Uchiha's cuteness, and Itachi couldn't do anything without a partner in crime.

"Hmph, But I still insist we paint your nails black!" Itachi insisted evilly.

"Of course we will!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully

"NNNOOOO!!"

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Me: I was staring at my nails when this entered my mind…haha, I didn't know if it turned out well…can you tell me if it did? And that Ninja turtle idea was really hilarious! I love TMNT! haha**

**Sasuke: I am NOT emo!**

**Sakura: there, there Sasuke-kun, you're still cute.**

**Itachi: Stop pouting and your gayness is showing baby bro.**

**Sasuke: Shut up gay freak!**

**Me: Hey guys, guys, let's stop this and just eat muffins!**

**Sakura and Itachi: Yay Muffins!**

**Sasuke: Hn…Read and review, no flames, now shut up I'm eating muffins.**

**Note: BY THE WAY, HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD WAS THE BAND THAT SUNG THE SONG "I MUST BE EMO" HAHAHA, LISTEN TO IT! ITS HILARIOUS!**


	2. Apology

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I, -DeAd AppL3- , Has to make some clarifications, First, I have nothing against gays, I have dozens of gay friends and they already read this story so don't go telling me that I hate gays, I don't, seriously.

Second, I received a review from a reader about who sung the song 'I MUST BE EMO'

And She/He said and I quote:

"**'I must be Emo' was NOT sung by Hollywood Undead!**

**Listen to the other Hollywood Undead songs and you'll see (bzw hear)**

**it.**

**'I must be Emo' was sung by 'Adam and Andrew'. I know its on ****Youtube**

**with the**

**artists' Hollywood Undead' but I know HU from their beginning on**

**myspace and**

**they never republished 'I must be Emo'.****"**

So yeah, I don't know if I should change the pick-up line or what, can you guys help me?

C'mon, help the newbie! And seriously, I didn't know that they weren't the one who sang it.. So I'm sorry if I offended you guys.

Rock on!

-DeAd AppL3-


End file.
